


Goodnight Nerd

by Bibblebubble



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibblebubble/pseuds/Bibblebubble
Summary: Logan can't sleep, so Roman helps him.





	Goodnight Nerd

For the prompt “I can't sleep, can I stay here?”

Logan was tired and highly stressed to the point where he could hardly stay awake, but couldn't sleep either. With the last few joystick joyride videos he was working overtime keeping anxiety calm. He had to repetitively reassure Virgil with logic and tell him these games weren't real and it was impossible for the creatures in the game to hurt Thomas. Logan couldn't sleep even though he was exhausted to his very core. Even though he tried to deny it these videos made him anxious too, there was simply no logic to them. Logan could no longer sit in his room alone so he left to go find Roman. Roman didn't require sleep because he was in charge of Thomas's dreams, he was hard at work all throughout the day and night. Logan walked down the halls until he stopped at Roman's door and knocked on it. The door opened almost instantaneously and Logan was face to face with Roman. “Logan I'm surprised to see you up this late. What brings you here?”   
“I can't sleep, can I stay here?” Logan asked, looking like he would fall over any second from exhaustion. “Oh, uh, sure,” Roman replied not knowing how to react. Roman ushered him in and guided him to lie down. He then, despite Logan's protests, tucked him in. Roman put his work aside for a short while and sat next to Logan, threading his fingers through the logical side’s hair till Logan drifted off to sleep. Then Roman placed a kiss on Logan's forehead. “ Goodnight, nerd,” he said lovingly to Logan as he stayed by his side for the rest of the night.


End file.
